Scott X Reader
by lorry11109915
Summary: I got the idea for stories like this from CoffeeGurl1992. This story is with you and Scott Tenorman. This is my first lemon, so don't hate me.


Scott X Reader

* * *

**This story is a lemon, so leave now if you're young. You shouldn't have even opened this, 'cause I put "lemon" in the summary. WARNING: contains slight hematolagnia, or "blood play."**

* * *

You open you eyes. Or, at least you _think _you've opened them. All you can see is pitch black. You feel that your hands are bound together. Your feet are tied up, as well. Then, a door opens. "Who is that?" you ask, worried. Someone holds your cheek in their hand. Then, you feel lips press against you own. You try to move, but the person has you in place with their hand. Another hand rubs your thigh, which you now discover is bare. The mystery assailant has stripped you of your clothing. You hear a faint moan, but it isn't enough for you to figure out who this is. Then, you feel something metal press into your skin. You scream out in agony. The person is cutting you... not deep, just enough to draw blood. almost like they don't want to hurt you... They licked up the blood and moaned again.

You feel lips on your neck and collarbone next. "Who are you..?" you whimper. Being a virgin, you've never had this kind of attention. "Who do you think it is?" the person [who can know tell is a boy] asked. "Do I know you?" you ask, trying to figure out this boy's identity before you get raped. "Yes... but, my voice has changed." he says. Then, he licks your neck. You try hard to suppress a moan. You end up only shivering. "Are we friends?" you inquire. The boy kisses your neck, leaving a burning sensation where his lips contacted your skin. "Probably." he answers. "Why are you doing this?" you ask, just because you want to know. He begins playing with your breasts, pinching and rubbing your nipples. You let a moan slip out, then bite you bottom lip.

"Because I love you... but, you won't love me back. You think I'm just a friend. I told you you'd be mine." he says angrily, yet continues to touch you so gently. Now, you know who this guy is. "Scott..." you breath out. Scott has made his way down your stomach and to your private area. He gently starts rubbing your jewel. "This was meant for me... but, you tried to give it to someone else, didn't you?!" he shouts. you flinch, then shake your head. "No! I'm... still a virgin." you confess. Scott sticks a finger inside of you to find the proof. Sure enough, his finger brushes against your hymen. You groan at the strange feeling. He pulls his finger out and pulls your blindfold off. Then, he grabs your face and make you look him in the eyes as he sucks the juices off his finger. "Delicious.." he sighs. You blush. "Scotty, please... don't do this.." He smiles bitterly at you. "Too late, (Y/N)... you should have loved me when you had the chance." Your face grows redder. "I DO love you! But, you were never around for me to tell you! When you saw me in the hall with [random dude's name], _he _kissed _me. _I didn't want to! I was in love with you, and I still am!" you finish, looking down at the ground.

Scott grabs your face and kisses you. You try to still be mad at him, but... the love of your life... loves you back. You kiss him back and moan when he slips his tongue into your mouth. Then, he unties your hands, which you run through his curly red hair. He unties you feet and carries you over to a bed. You tug at the hem of his shirt, urging him to take it off. He obeys, removing his pants, as well. Scott rubs your clit again while sucking on your neck. "Oh, Scott..." you moan. Scott removes his boxers and positions himself at your entrance. "Are you ready?" he asks, looking at you with concern. "Will it hurt?" you ask, slightly scared. "Since you're a virgin, it'll hurt a little when I break your hymen. But, it'll get better, I promise." he said. then, he started rubbing his member against your opening. You moan loudly in pleasure. Then, Scott slowly starts to push inside of you.

It hurts a little, like a sharp pain. You wince and close your eyes. The tip of his member touches your hymen, then swiftly pushes past, officially claiming you. You whimper in pain, and a tear rolls down your cheek. Scott wipes it away with is thumb and kisses you tenderly on the lips. He fills you up completely. Scott holds your hips and begins thrusting. Soon afterwards, you begin to feel enormous amounts of pleasure wash over you. "Oh, Scott... " you moan loudly. He quickens his pace, moaning your name. You feel the muscles in your stomach tighten. "Scott... I'm gonna.." you try to tell him, but the ecstasy of this moment is too much. Scott kisses you neck. "I'm close, too, (Y/N)." he says. You both come together. Scott pulls the covers over the two of you and you drift to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
